


“I’m sorry, did you say a neon pink dildo?”

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop Casey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is having a bad day, Officer Casey wants to make it better.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	“I’m sorry, did you say a neon pink dildo?”

“Sir, do you know why I stopped you?”  
Chuck was already having a bad day, so he wasn’t shocked at all. “Honestly, no”  
“Are you aware of the giant neon pink dildo suction cupped to the roof of your car?”  
“I’m sorry, did you say a neon pink dildo”  
“With glitter, yes”  
“Is this a joke? Did my friends pay for this?  
The cop looked around “Would you like to step out and look”  
“Yeah”  
“Do you have any weapons?”  
“There is a nonfunctioning lightsaber in the trunk, but that’s it”  
“Nerd” the cop smirked  
“Very much so”  
“Let me run your I.D while you take care of that”  
“It’s not mine, I swear” Chuck handed over his license and insurance card  
“That’s what they all say” the cop was fighting back a laugh  
Chuck opened his door and right in the middle of the roof of his car was in fact a neon pink dildo, the glitter shining in the sun. He sighed as he reached over and grabbed it, he pulled on it a few times, a couple cars that drove by honk at him and he made eye contact with the cop who was now sitting in his SUV trying not to laugh.  
It seemed the harder Chuck pulled on it the more stuck it was, he gave up when a car full of what looked like college-aged kids rolled down the windows and whistled at him while honking the horn over and over. He rested his forehead on his car “Fuck this day”  
“Looks like you have the right tool for that”  
Chuck jumped “What?”  
“Looks like you have the right tool to fuck this day”  
Chuck laughed “I guess so since it won’t come off”  
“Have you never used one before?”  
“Uh” Chuck felt like his face was going to melt off with embarrassment  
The cop reached over and ran his finger around the edge of the suction cup breaking the seal and pulling it off then handing it to Chuck.  
“I don’t want it”  
“Well I can’t take it”  
Chuck grabbed it and threw it in his backseat “I have some friends to kill” he realized what he said and looked over at the cop “That was an expression I’m not going to kill someone but I am going to make their life miserable”  
“Here is your stuff” he handed Chuck pack his paperwork  
“Thanks, am I getting a ticket?”  
“No, I hope the rest of your day is better”  
“The way it’s going, I highly doubt that”  
“Well happy birthday anyways”  
“Yeah, thanks to a complete stranger who just witnessed one of the most embarrassing things ever for being the first to wish me a happy birthday”  
“Officer Casey” handing Chuck his business card.  
“Well thank you Officer Casey, and I’m glad you now have an amazing story to tell your friends”

When Chuck got home he was emptying his pockets and saw the officer’s business card, written on the back was a phone number written in pen and it said ‘text me, I get off at 7’  
Chuck looked at the clock, it was only six but he sent a text anyway.

Chuck: If you’re bored tonight and like free beer and food my sister is having a “Surprise” party for me tonight. 

Casey: Free beer and food is my favorite  
Casey: “Surprise”?

Chuck: She does it every year, she acts like I don’t know.  
Chuck: Echo Park Aprt. it will be in the courtyard

Casey: I’ll be there around 730

“Hey”  
“Hello” Chuck was shocked the hot cop actually showed up.  
“I was told there is beer”  
“Ah why yes there is, and I may have had my share already”  
“Seems reasonable after the day you had”  
“How many people did you tell?”  
“I lost count”  
“Yeah of course” Chuck pointed over to Morgan, Jeff and Lester “They are the culprits and have been showing people pictures”  
“To be fair, it was a funny prank”  
“If I was having a better day probably”  
“Maybe they thought it would make you laugh” Casey grabbed a plate and grabbed a few snacks then grabbed a beer.  
“I just came out to my friends and family as bisexual and none of them were shocked, so I think that’s why they did it”  
“Okay so kind of assholish”  
“Yeah”  
“How long have you lived here?”  
“A few months, I just came back from college and it’s a long story, but I’m staying with my sister right now”  
“I haven’t seen you around”  
“Why would you?”  
“That’s my apartment, I’ve lived there for three years”  
“Seriously?”  
“Ellie is your sister isn’t she?”  
“Yeah”  
“I recognized the last name and address when I ran your name earlier”  
“I don’t get out much, and I’m starting to regret that”  
Casey looked around “Are you enjoying this party?”  
“Not even a little bit, I don’t know most of these people, honestly I was just staying to see if you would show up”  
“Follow me”  
Chuck followed him into his apartment  
Casey sat his plate and beer on his dining room table “Want something stronger than that beer?”  
“That would be great actually”  
Casey poured them both a glass of scotch.  
“Thanks”  
“So what did you do with the dildo?”  
“It’s in my trunk, I’m waiting for some revenge but I need to buy super glue first”  
“I hope you send me pictures”  
“Why are you being so nice, you just met me”  
Casey shrugged, “Do I need a specific reason other than I want to?”  
“Last time a really hot guy was nice to me he ruined my life”  
“Seems like the opposite of my intention”  
“Which is?”  
“Birthday sex”  
Chuck almost dropped the empty glass he was holding “Excuse me?”  
“Sex, you know when two people get naked and”  
“I know what sex is, I’m just shocked that you want to have sex with me”  
“You’re attractive”  
Chuck laughed “No one has ever said that to me”  
“Well I’m not one to lie”  
“I would very much like to have sex with you” Chuck sat his glass down then walked closer to him “I don’t even know your first name”  
“John, but I prefer Casey” he pulled Chuck into a kiss, they only pulled apart long enough to undress each other. “We should go up to my bedroom”  
“That’s a good idea” Chuck stopped for a moment to admire Casey’s very muscular body.  
Casey grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his room.

“I’ve never had sex with someone I just met before”  
“It’s not like I do this all the time” Casey pulled open the top drawer of his bedside table “Do you have a preference?” He held up a bottle of lube  
“There are options?”  
Casey laughed “I have a few”  
Chuck shrugged “Um as long as it’s not water based I don’t care”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“Thanks for asking, most people assume I’m a bottom, which I am most of the time but sometimes I like to top”  
“What if we start with you as a bottom and end with you topping?”  
“Seriously? That sounds hot as fuck”  
Casey smirked “Lay down” he pulled back the comforter  
Chuck walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on the dark blue sheets, turning to face Casey.  
Casey moved his pillow closer to the one Chuck was using, it took them a little bit to get into a position so they could open each other up.  
Chuck’s slicked up finger circled around Casey’s holes “I’ve never actually done this to anyone but myself”  
“It works the same,” Casey winked, pressing his finger into Chuck’s hole.  
“Right”  
Casey kissed Chuck's jaw up to help him relax “Feels good” he growled making Chuck moan.  
Their fingers working in sync with each other as they open each other up.

“What position do you want?”  
“Can I top first maybe? I don’t think I’ll last long”  
“In that case, lay down because I’m going to ride you”  
Chuck groaned. “Oh hell yeah” he rolled over to his back, moving more to the middle as Casey got up on his knees.  
Chuck held tight to Casey’s hips as he lowered himself down on “Wow, this is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen”  
Casey laughed, Chuck moaned as Casey’s muscles tightened around his dick.  
“Can I move?”  
“No, we are going to stay like this forever” Chuck teased “Yes, move” his hands running up and down Casey’s thick hairy thighs,  
Casey started out slowly rocking back and forth “Good?”  
“Yes, it’s amazing”  
“Worried around crushing these toothpicks you call thighs”  
“Sorry we all can’t be greek god”  
Casey placed his hands on Chuck’s chest, his thumbs rubbing over Chuck’s nipples as he slowly moving up and down, making sure Chuck was okay before he moves quicker.  
Chuck had to close his eyes because the sight of Casey fucking himself on Chuck’s cock was too much, the way the muscles in his thighs were moving, the shine of sweat on his chiseled chest, the way his mouth was slightly open and making the best sounds.  
“Open your eyes Bartowski”  
“I can’t you’re too sexy”  
“Then wrap those amazing long fingers around my dick” Casey moaned as he quickened his pace.  
“I thought”  
“Stop thinking and touch me” he growled.  
Chuck’s left hand rubbed up Casey’s chest to pinch his nipple while his right hand wrapped around Casey’s leaking cock, his thumb swiping up the precome, dragging it down Casey’s thick cock.  
“Fuck” Chuck moaned loudly “So fucking good John” Chuck  
Casey rode him fast and hard until his orgasm washed over him, striping Chuck’s chest with him come, the sound and sight of it made Chuck yell out “John” as he came.  
“I’ll fuck you later, I wasn’t expecting that to feel so good” Casey collapsed on the bed, stretching out his legs  
“And now you know why I like to bottom so much” Chuck laid his head on Casey’s shoulder. “And that felt amazing, but I think I still prefer bottom”  
"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"  
"As long as you're cooking, I don't care"  
"Happy Birthday" Casey kissed the top of Chuck's head.  
"Did you give Morgan that idea just to laugh at me?"  
"No, I was just going to pull you over and make something up, that was an added bonus"  
"For who? That was embarrassing and people probably took pictures"  
"I've already emailed the wedding planner and asked if we can add the pictures to the invitation"  
"Thankfully they have already been printed and they are going out on Monday"  
"Then it's going to be the cake topper"  
“Oh god” Chuck laughed against Casey’s skin “That pink dildo is going to haunt me forever”  
"You should go get it"  
"Absolutely not, we are never using that"  
"It was a joke Bartowski, let's get cleaned up and go downstairs, there are cupcakes to eat and movies to watch”  
“I need to get my ring back on, I hate not having it on”  
“It’s on the tray in the bathroom”  
"What about the party?"  
"Do you really care?"  
"No, but Ellie is going to be mad"  
"Your birthday, your rules"  
"I can't tell her we were kinda reenacting the first time we met"  
"She doesn't know we had sex a few hours after we met because I pulled you over for your taillight being out?"  
"Of course not, are you crazy"  
"It's been over two years and you still can't detect my sarcasm"  
"Sometimes it's hard"  
"Yeah, it is" Casey squeezed Chuck's ass.  
"Ready for round two already?”  
"I'm ready whenever you are" Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck, rolling them over so Chuck was now on top of him.  
"Love you" Chuck kissed his fiance.  
“Love you, birthday boy”


End file.
